Yukkuri Mystia
Overview A flying and singing yukkuri. Behavior Yukkulei often fly around and sing like birds, which in itself has given rise to a few urban legends about "ghost voices". They are very cheerful in nature and sing all the time. They sing their pain, their feelings, and they don't so much talk as sing. Singing is so important that if a Komystia can't sing at birth, it is abandoned by its family. The mood of the song depends on the mood of the Yukkulei. If they are happy, their songs are bright and chippy. But if sad, the song is dark and depressing. While it would be expected for the Yukkulei to lay eggs (they are bird-like in appearance), they give birth to live young like most yukkuri. Oddly enough, they claim that their favorite food is grilled lampreys yet normally resort to feeding on insects, fruits, and nuts. If one has a pet Yukkulei, a grilled lamprey (which can be subustuted out for a grilled eel or fish, the Yukkulei won't tell the difference) makes a perfect treat. Though caution is advised as if the food is too hot, the Yukkulei could burn its mouth. Much like birds (and unlike the real Mystia), these yukkuri usually nest in trees, building small birds nest in the higher reaches of the branches. These nests must be crafted carefully, as if they are built too unstable, the wind could knock it off the tree. If it is built too immutable, the nest runs the chance of breaking the limbs. Young Yukkulei need to practice building a perfect nest, and it isn't uncommon for the earlier nests to fall to the ground in pieces. Having the ability of flight is something that is learned in Yukkulei. Komystias can't fly at birth, and must be trained by their mothers. Due to the risk of nest breakage, which would send the Kos plummeting to their deaths, most young parents build their nests in caves or overgrown tree trunks. It has been noted that Yukkulei in well set clans will open up "food stalls", usually a small hut or shack, and sell food to passing yukkuri. What the yukkuri pay the Yukkulei is currency is unknown, but it has been guessed they may take pebbles or other pretty material as payment. Relationships to other Yukkuris Yukkuri Mystias are often hunted and/or eaten by Yuyuko, who apparently single them out above all other yukkuri for unknown reasons. Youmus are seen as a threat as well, given a Myon is normally attached to a Yuyuko and may hunt the Yukkulei. For unknown reasons, they have been seen harassing Wakasagihimes though never actually attacking them. In turn, Chens and Orins have been seen stalking Mystias and trying to attack them, though the Mystia is normally able to fly away. They are seen as friends, and at times mates, of Rumias, Cirnos, and Wriggles. Though in the case of Ruimas, they may run the risk of getting eaten and when it comes to Wriggles bad tension can form if the Mystia eats any insects. They are seen starting "bands" with the Kyoukos, though these bands are noted for being noisy rather then soothing with off-tone sounds. Speech * "Chin-chin!" Category:Characters Category:Yukkuri Category:Imperishable Night